Year Long project
by Shikon Entity Shinobu
Summary: Shinobu was generally tolerant of most people and things, seeing as she wasn't the most liked person in her school-but this one person was just far too much HitenxOC


**Konichiwa minna-san sorry if the titile is misleading. This is a fanfiction that I had a lot typed up but my battery died before I could save it. I'd also appreciate it if you read my other stories**

**Chapter 1**

_Just when I put up the walls you broke them down_

"Come on Shinobu imouto-chan. We don't have all day" Ban didn't want to be late but we were on time. I grabbed my bag and raced outside.

"Okay. Okay. Jeez don't get your panties in a bunch" I raced outside to my motorcycle. I had on the usual: black short-shorts, white short sleeved blouse, a black and bloodred corset over it, and black boots that came up my thigh and stopped an inch below the shorts. I had put bloodred streaks at regular intervals in my hair and let my bangs stay natural. I didn't bother brushing it due to the fact that my hair was dead straight naturally.

As I grabbed my black messenger bag and favorite helmet with the screen tinted purple I chomped down a bagel and a glass of orange juice. I woud've drunken from the carton but I woud have had to stand there.

Our parents died last year because of a car crashthe crash also took our brothers Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, and Kyokotsu. Mu had a knack for chemistry and would regularly blow things up in the science lab. Gin would work with ren on engines and whatnot. Kyo was the tallest and would always stand over me like a guardian. He also really loved playing basketball. I really missed and loved all of my family. I would go to their rooms and cry my heart out regularly remembering when they wer there with me. I missed mama and papa out of all of them. My brother was the spitting image of Midoriko, our mother. Even though he looked just like her, people said I had her soul. She was a kind and extremely pure souled woman. I on the other hand looked just like our father. With smooth deathly pale skin, black straight jack hair, and silver/blue eyes. Papa was a really kind man who always made everything an adventure. One day it would be dinosaur hunting and the next it would be learning to swim with mermaids. I remember the christmas we were eskimos building a giant igloo in a blizzard. We would bake pies just for the sake of a pie throwing fight which is also when we would use Mu's mixtures to scare our parents on Halloween with small random explosions. He also had a knack for working with mom on Halloween for the coolest costumes. He dressed Ban as the famous mercenary from the story with a white and blue kimono. Mama actually let me get a permanent tatoo the first was of a ice blue dragon winding around my forearm and the head was on my hand. My kimono was black. All of us had markings on our faces made with paint. Since I wanted one I had the mark of the miko as a single teardrop on my cheek. Gin's washed off when we left the house. The most important thing that I always kept with me was a silver ice blue diamond butterfly necklace. I even let the ice blue dragon stay on my arm permanently. After the sccident people called me the princess of the Shinchinintai because my borothers protected me the most. In truth all of us were trying to keep the last small bits and peices of our deceased family that we could.

Bankotsu's engine was already started when I got outside and we were speeding off through the streets five seconds later with my thigh length hair billowing out behind me. As I stopped at a light sombebody from a black mercedes benz called me a honked at me and called me a chick. I was so pissed off that I nearly jumped off my bike and attacked him, but one look from Ban told me not to. I did however break the speed limit without really caring trying to get away from red ferrari bastard. This kind of stuff only happened when people forgot who I was: The ice tenshi of death

We got to school in pretty good time considering that I was riding like a maniac. I was too engrossed in my songs that I made and put on my ipod to realized that Orochimaru was slinging me over his shoulder.

"Hey Oro, PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN. If you don't have a good reason for this you'll be pulling the school flagpole out your ass!" I was slightly beyond pised off and it wasn't going to change much. Orochimaru knows that I don't like being treated like a peice of beef.

"Girls. Concert." That was all he had to say to make sure I didn't blow up at him. So with those two words I submitted to being carried like a potato sack.

Suprisingly I was set gently on my desk. Nobody else in homeroom really cared because _we _weren't like them. Then again, we wern't like them because truthfully we didn't give a damn about fitting in.

"So Kaggies what're we doing this time." We had another gig coming up and I really needed to practice the new songs.

"Well, since there was a vampire theme last time, I decided on a Lycan theme. The last song will be Animal I've Become for the special effects. You're going to be in a cage with fake blood spilled all around it and for the intervals of the singing there's going to be a confectionate heart and you're going to bite into it and your face and hand's should be covered in syrup. It's going to be a sour flavor like candy so don't worry." She read from a paper that she typed up. I opened up my blackand bloodred decorated gateway with a black matte finish and windows installed thanks to the great technological power of Renkotsu when it came to shopping. I opened up a slideshow that I had.

"I was lucky enough to have Ban take some pictures." In the middle was a picture of one of the songs where I fake bit Orochimaru. I was used to faking stuff like that but my lips and fangs accedentially dragged against his neck lightly and if you knew him well like me, the small flash of extacy in his eyes wasn't missed by me; nor was the light whisper-breath of 'tease' which gave me great blackmail had we not switched the roles for So Sick. That time I had to actually moan wether he did anything or not so he took advantage of that and gave me a hickey which still slightly rested on my neck. I had to fake a fight with Bankotsu to actually cover up for that. Stuff like that happened when his fangirls got on his nerves and we had to push them back for a little while. One time we had to go so far as a fake out make out to get those sluts off his tail. The worst of them was one named Kagura who was also chasing after Sesshomaru.

We were told to be quiet and sit down when the teacher came. A new kid came in the front of the room, being one to check if the gang may get a new member I recognized him as the same bastard in the ferrari but now I had the chance to seriously get a good look. His name was Hiten Tsuruga(I forgot the japaneseword for thnder). His tanned skin was the same shade was the same as Bankotsu's and he had ruby eyes that seemed a bit more fiey that Kagura's. His hair was the same as Ban's minus the blue highlights. The poor little shames to the female race started talking about him already. He was told to sit next to me seeming that that seat was the ONLY seat to the teacher that didn't have the proper pair. I should explain that my homeroom and science teacher is a romantic and would love nothing more than to have his happy little students (in his eyes. my little group is an exception to said students) to be in their own relationships with their loves and whatnot. Thankfully we had a year long social sciences project.

"Class, this year's social sciences project will be to be a fake couple with your partner. You can divorce but that will cost you a grade" He looked at our little happy group while talking about said divorce. Sure naturally I'd divorceany dickwad other than Orochimaru being that we could just fake it; but this time around I couldn't do that. Orochimaru was paired with a girl named Zayane. I didn't mind that it was her but I did mind that I was paired with Hiten. I'd ask for a divorce, but I promised myself to always try my best and not give up after the accident. The teacher, hoping that his 'oh so great' couple pairing would work, let us have the rest of the period off. Since everybodywas happy with who they got they got they were talking to them. I on the other hand started on some work on my laptop like finding out what we needed for the heart and syrup. I already had what we were going to perform lined up and ready for practice. I had to go to jakotsu for the outfit designs and whatnot. hopefully his writing tablet athome should help with the designs and showing them to the band. I had my ipod blasting in my ears so I really didn't care about what Hiten had to say when he tapped my shoulder. He may be sexy as hell but he's still a jackass. But, I was feeling pretty nice today so I pulled my headphones out of my ears and said what.

"Why aren't you paying any attention to me? We're supposed to get to know each other." He looked like he was speaking to those little fangirls of his.

"Well there are some key facts you missed as of to why that is. One, I'm not like those little barbie dolls you have swaying at your feet. Two, ever notice how I was at homeroom; truthfully I don't give a damn about you. Three, you're still a jackass in my eyes and I wouldn't count on that changing for a while." My usually soft and caring eyes had turned into sheer ice as I glared at him, he was cocky and I'd give him that, but that was about all I saw to him. And cockiness alone is not a good thing.

"Well unless yoou really want to lower yourself a grade I'm sure that you really should want to try." He caught the shock that flashed through my eyes. How he could do that I didn't know. "Somebody like you would have divorced me from the start unless something was holding them back. So really, you should try." I would have said something really stupid then had I not caught myself.

"Whatever, just stay away from me." I just really didn't want to get close to anybody. When the bell rung for swimming I jumped up and headed to the lockerrooms.

This time we had free swim so it's kinda like a little pool party minus the party. We were one of the few grades that got to wear our own swimsuits thanks to my mom. She put up and argument about orignality. For me there was a small problem about said swimsuit. It was a two peice black bikini complements of Jakotsu. It was tied together by it's strings.

I didn't want to face the horror of being seen in a swimsuit by some of the guys in my class so I jumped in quickly I swam backwards under water to help me think at some point I just let myself float. I started going back up when my hair entangled in my limbs I floated over to my group letting my hair detangle still having my pale skin show.

"So how'd it go with Hiten? It turns out Zayane's pretty when you're up close to her." Orochimaru really didn't seem to mind his partner who was standing there with us. He caught the dissapointment in my eyes which was common for Orochimaru.

"Let me guess: your partner is a complete jackass that normally you'd never talk to?" Orochimaru's practically a part of my family so he knows everything.

"Yeah, it's the new kid Hiten. Worst of all we have to spend time at our partner's house. How the hell am I supposed to do that? Sure, his parents may be okay but my family's gonna freak when a MALE whom of which is not YOU or GAY has to spend the night at our house. Plus if that bastard stays at our house he'll know more about me than I'd like. That'd give him blackmail information. Plus you know where I have to-" I was cut off by a pair of arms encircling my waist and the slight weight of somebody's head on my right shoulder.

"That's cold Shinobu-_chan_" After those few words I slipped around and kneed him in the stomach. Rule one: If you don't know me, don't touch me. Apparently he recovers from these attacks far more easily than I thought. Sure Orochimaru usually isn't fazed by that, but he has abs and I rarely hit him. Now to think of it, the jackass had abs too.

"You know what, I know your type." His little smirk that I really wanted to wipe off got bigger. "Your parents never pay attention to you and when they do they get on your case. So you act like your little goth scene because deep down you really are like the rest of us."

Orochimaru and the others were not only shocked but this time scared for the jackass. They know that once you talk about my parents a vein snaps. My eyes were a navy blue now, which should only happen to Ban. They continually switched from that to stormy gray from me trying to keep control but the next thing I knew I had slapped him. Hard. They were still bruising around the finger tips but they'd go away within an hour. My eyes were now back to the warm ice I had known.

"You don't know anything about me. SO SHUT UP ABOUT THINGS YOU KNOW KNOTHING OF, ESPECIALLY MY PARENTS." I felt the tears in my eyes but I would only cry in front of my group so I ran to the locker rooms, changed, and ran to the auditorium. Once I got there I knew that I could cry my heart out and nobody'd care.

I pulled out a small locket from under my shirt It was silver with somewhat water like designs on it. It had a picture of all of us before the accident. On the other side was a simple sentence _'No matter what, we're always a family.'_ That alone broke the dam again and I started with the water works. The time that I convinced mom to let me get my two giant dogs when they were puppies from a shelter. The time that I took in a rabbit from the forest and It wouldn't leave so I kept it and named the thing Usataro. The most memorable thing was remembering mama's laugh when she caught me trying to sing with the blue birds. It was like the tinkling of bells to me so I continued to sing with my best voice. My love of music came from just wanting to hear that tinkle.

By now I hadn't realized that I was walking to the piano they kept in there. I played a simple tune that mama used to sing to us when we had a nightmare or couldn't sleep.

'_Totemo ureshikatta yo kimi ga warai kakede ta  
Subete o tokasu chou emi de _

_Haru wa mada tookute tsumetai tsuchi no naka de  
Me fuku toki o matte ta 'n da _

_Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo  
Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara_

_LET'S STAY TOGETHER itsu mo'_

I heard that the peiriod was over so I grabbed my stuff and went through the day. Lunch was especially disgusting due to all the poor little happy people. I told Ban where I was going today and that I really didn't need anybody with me.

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE DRUGS. THEY MAKE ME HAPPY SO PLEASE PRESS THE PRETTY BLUE SQUARE.**


End file.
